It's unfair out maybe not
by AbbyGibbs
Summary: A little fix-up scene for me. The scene happened in "Superman IV: The quest for peace" where Superman is played by Christopher Reeve (My one and only Superman)


**It's just Unfair or maybe Not.**

By AbbyGibbs

It felt good to hold her in his arms again, and flying with her, even only for a little while. It felt good to be with her again. He'd forgotten how it felt to be in her company. And now that he was, he never wanted to leave her again. Though no other choice could be taken; he had to leave again. For the greater good, but in his heart, it didn't feel right. It wasn't fair.

Superman, the name she gave him when she wrote her first editorial about him a couple years ago. He had fallen for her the moment he'd laid eyes on her.

He'd give anything to be able to be with her, however the elders said he couldn't and if he did, he couldn't be Superman anymore.

Kal-El did it once; ready to be Clark Kent for good to be able to be with Lois Lane, the woman he loved more then anything. As a result, the Earth was almost destroyed by Zod and the two idiots that had followed him. He couldn't risk that again, even if it made his heart ache and bleed. His decision was made.

Now here he was, standing with her on the roof of his apartment in New York.

"How did you like going solo?"

"I loved it." Lois chuckled. "Not as much as being with you."

"I needed to be with you, too, you make me laugh."

Their eyes met for a moment before he started to talk again.

"You're the only one I can talk to, Lois," Superman said, still holding her hands. "See, sometimes, I don't know what I am supposed to do."

"I'm… I'm always here for you. You know that. You'll do the right thing, no matter what it is. You always have."

"Thank you. You know something," he said softly.

"What?" Lois asked as softly.

"You don't even know my name."

"Kal-El"

Superman looked down.

"You remember, don't you?"

"I remember everything."

"Never set one of them above the rest. Love all humanity instead." He sighed looking at the woman standing before him. "It's unfair."

He leaned in, wanting to kiss her, but she stopped him, holding a finger to his lips.

"I don't think so. Not if you're going to kiss me to make me forget everything. I know about you.

"Lois -" he started to say, but she cut him off.

"I know what you're going to say. It's better for me not to know, it'll spare me from tears. It'll spare me from worrying. You're probably right about that, and by the way I acted last time, it would be sensible thing to do, but please don't. I love you, Kal-El, and I'm not saying it simply because you are Superman. I've loved since our interview. I even think I loved you before I even knew you existed. I may forget everything about you temporarily, about who you really are, but there is one thing I never forget, and that is the way I feel about you. It will never change. It's not going to be easy I know, but I'm willing to try. I'm stronger than I was the first time, I promise you can trust me on that. Let me be there for you, Kal-El. Let me share this with you," Lois pleaded.

Kal-El looked at her without saying a word. Their eyes locked for a long time. Lois hoped he would see the truth in her eyes.

He knew she was telling him the truth; she was stronger than she was before, but could he really take such a risk? Would it be worth it?

As if reading the turmoil he was going through in his eyes, Lois squeezed his hand.

"You're wondering if it is such a clever idea, aren't you? Your heart and your head are telling you two different things, aren't they?"

"I can't hide anything from you, can I?"

"No, not really. I can read you like an open book if you let me. You shouldn't carry this alone. I know I don't have any superpowers, but I can be there for you. I want to be there for you. That's what people do for the people they love. You know what they say about love, don't you?"

"It's the great power of all."

"Exactly. No matter you name: Kal-El, Superman, or even Clark Kent, you are the man I love, and it will never change. Let me be in your life. You don't need to carry me. I can walk with you or fly whenever you'll take me up there with you."

Superman smiled at her words. "Any time you want, Lois."

"It won't be easy. It'll be like being married to a doctor or firefighter. Someone somewhere will always need you. I need you, too. More than I thought possible and that is why I'll do the best I can. Don't expect me to never be jealous though."

This made him chuckle.

"Seriously, I'm willing to do anything to be with you," she insisted.

He didn't say anything, simply leaned into her and captured her lips in a passionate kiss. The kiss surprised Lois; he had never kissed her like that before, except when they were… Did this mean that?

Slowly breaking off the kiss, Lois Lane pulled back just enough to be able to look at him. Wait a minute… no she still remembered everything.

Superman smiled at her. "I love you, too, so much, you've no idea."

"I think I do," she said, kissing again.

The End.

Note: This has been inspired by "Superman IV: The quest for Peace."

To me there will only ever be one superman and that is Christopher Reeve, when a was a child he man me believe a man could fly and many years later, he inspired be so much and taught me never to give up and that nothing is impossible.


End file.
